


Double-dealing

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Come Shot, Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt #316 : Boggart, Prompt Fic, Rating: NC17, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's brutally stabbed in the back by the ones he loves the most...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-dealing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Dwulicowość](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064520) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814)



The least Harry Potter expected, after working the oh so dreaded night-shift at the Ministry Of Magic, was his husband lying in bed with his best friend.

He felt a jolt of pain in his heart, when Draco moaned loudly as Ron took his throbbing cock into his mouth. It was _his_ moan. The moan when Harry tongue-fucked Draco's tight entrance.

Harry screamed out obscenities, but they didn't even care. It encouraged them to moan even louder, especially when Draco shot his load right into Ron's eager mouth.

“Harry, why are you...? Ah, there you are, you little fucker! _Riddikulus_!”


End file.
